ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganryu
How Ganryu entered the Tourney Ganryu is the youngest sumo wrestler found in Japan. Once Ganryu retired, he opened up his own sumo stable to forget about his love, Michelle Chang. One day while Ganryu was watching the previous tournament, he saw a girl just like his old love. Julia Chang. Julia was trying to reclaim her research on forests from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then, Ganryu learned of the Smash Bros. Tourney. Ganryu filled with hope says, "What a coincidence! Someone must like me up there. If I get the research files I'll win the lovely Julia's heart!" Ganryu enters the Tourney. Classic Mode Intro Movie Wario comes to Kyoto International School to visit his friends, but soon, Ganryu shows up and says "Xiaoyu Ling of... Wait a minute! You're not Xiaoyu Ling!". Wario says "I'm-a Wario, and I've-a got seven seconds left!". Ganryu tells Wario "You have been summoned to the principal's office now!". At the principal's office, Wario says "EXPELLED?! Why?! 'Cause you think I'm-a late?!". Ganryu confirms "That's not it!" and then says "You're gym repair bill - THREE-HUNDRED GRAND!". Wario is all confused, and Ganryu tell him that "We have no budget for a student like you.", followed by Wario saying "Wha...?!". Ganryu replies "Everytime you go to P.E., you destroy something.", and Wario replies "That's-a 'cause you keep-a telling me not to hold-a back!". Ganryu says "Hm?!" and Wario laughs. Ganryu says "And then there's this.", and then he picks up a piece a paper saying "Yesterday's test results! You're flunking every SUBJECT!". Wario says "Come on! Show some respect, will ya?!". Ganryu says "And you have a complete lack of discipline," and puts the paper down. Ganryu then says "So in accordance with our rules, you'll be expelled and transferred! Now, what's next, principal?". Wario becomes angry and says "TRANSFERRED?!", then he transforms into Wario-Man and says "Try to get me expelled and transferred now, you scoundrel!" before flying away. Ganryu says "Huh? Where'd he go?! I guess I'll have to win the Smash Bros. Tourney before anyone can be expelled and transferred..." and he leaves the principal's office to find Wario in order to have him expelled and transferred all over again. Character Select Screen Animation Ganryu raises his left foot saying "Now," then slams it and does a sumo punch with "what's next, principal?". Special Attacks Sumo Hammer (Neutral) Ganryu performs the Tekken 5 move of the same name while saying "Sumo hammer!". Sumo Rush (Side) Ganryu rushes forward while saying "Sumo rush!". This move deals 33% damage. Pancake Press (Up) Ganryu jumps forward and crushes anyone below him. Sumo Stomp (Down) Ganryu performs a large stomp while saying "And then there's this!". Sumo Tackle (Hyper Smash) Ganryu charges power while saying "So in accordance with our rules...", then he rushes forward very quickly and says "...you'll be expelled and TRANSFERRED!". Three-Hundred Grand (Final Smash) Ganryu holds his hands to the sky and lightning will then charge his fists as he says "You'll be expelled and TRANSFERRED!". He then pummels his opponent several times as he shouts "THREE-HUNDRED GRAND!". The final blow is a Salt Upper, which will have him say "We have no budget for a student like you!" after his opponent is launched. Bonus Costume Ganryu's Bonus Costume is based on his costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It must be unlocked, however. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Ganryu. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Ganryu. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ganryu's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Ganryu crosses his arms saying "Your gym repair bill..." then gives a signal with three fingers with "Three hundred grand!". #Ganryu performs a large stomp and says "You're flunking every subject!" as he extends his palm to the side. #*Ganryu performs a large stomp and says "You have been summoned to the principal's office now!" as he extends his palm to the side. (Wario/Mamoswine victories only) #Ganryu slaps his hands in a crouched down position while saying "And you have a complete lack of discipline.". On-Screen Appearance Ganryu walks in slapping himself saying "Everytime you go to P.E., you destroy something." before assuming his stance. Special Quotes *So in accordance with our rules, you'll be expelled and transferred! (When fighting Bryce Adams, Beast, Baby Bop, Colleen, Oona, Geo, Moona, Eloise, Onslaught, Deema, Reshiram, Zekrom, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Mamoswine, Wario, SpongeBob, or Taskmaster) *You have been summoned to the principal's office now! (When fighting Michelle, Raoh, Anny, Master Chloe, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Peg, Ralphie, Necrid, Kim E., Jagi, Carmen, or Nobunaga) *Your gym repair bill... (When fighting Kunimitsu, Setsuka, any member ot the Super Readers, Z.W.E.I., Raphael, or Mitsurugi) *And then there's this. Yesterday's test results! (When fighting Miguel, Astaroth, Gnasty Gnorc, Hinako, BJ, Maggie, Leo T., Cassandra, Milli, any Ruby Gloom universe character, Sailor Moon, Mavis, Betty, Achmed, or Sophitia) *We have no budget for a student like you. (When fighting Legendary Capoeira Master, any The Incredibles universe character, Pinky D.D., Nameless Shura, or Mr. Freeze) *And you have a complete lack of discipline. (When fighting Lars, Little Sister, Julie, White Queen, Quincy, Han, Rei, Juda, or Waluigi) *Principal! (When fighting Darth Vader, Bob (Tekken) (Tourney 2)) *That's not it! (When fighting Raven, Raven (Tekken) (Tourney 2)) *Three hundred grand! (When fighting Shaheen, Chun-Li, Barney D., Toki, Hyou, Shew, General Grievous, Gandalf, Emperor Palpatine, SuperMan, Toola, Agito, Batgirl, Rocket Raccoon, or Ripto) *You're flunking every subject! (When fighting Fist Master, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Sofia, Captain Feathersword, June R., E. Honda, Phoenix, Zoycite, Ord, Agnes, Red Queen, or Gentleman Ghost) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "Otacon, is that a fat Japanese guy?" :Otacon: "More than that, Snake! He's Ganryu, one of the oldest yet still able Sumos in the world." :Snake: "When did he join the fighting ring?" :Otacon: "Let me explain, Ganryu's record when he sumo wrestled was an Ozeki at a young age. They all felt he would reap the reward and Ganryu joined the forces of darkness." :Snake: "And where did he fight for-" :Otacon: "He fought as Kazuya's bodyguard, until he was beaten. He planned to build his own sumo ring and get Michelle Chang as his own, which he had failed to do." :Snake: "A long run for the great Ganryu." :Otacon: "After leaving the Zaibatsu, Ganryu planned to retire to Hawaii with a sumo school, until he met and became a self proclaimed lover for Julia Chang. He managed to recover the reforestation data but she only got the disc, and not his love." :Snake: "Any other jobs he had besides sumo?" :Otacon: "Oh yes. He was a P.E. teacher at Xiaoyu's former school. For tardiness, he kicked her out, but then moved her to another school." :Snake: "I guess I'll... watch my weight and luck." Trivia *Ganryu is one of the two sumo wrestlers that appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The other sumo wrestler is E. Honda. *Ganryu appears in every game that Wang Jinrei appears in. This is because of the phrases, "Whenever you see Wang, you'll see Ganryu." and "Whenever you see Ganryu, you'll see Wang."; therefore Wang Jinrei is in the game as well. *When Ganryu is asked a quote from a non-Tekken universe character, Hiromichi will most likely choose "Yesterday's test results!" and if he does, it will be moved to "And then there's this. Yesterday's test results!" automatically, and the same thing will happen if he picks "And then there's this.". *Ganryu has received three Nintendo counterparts and one preschool television counterpart in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. **Zekrom from Pokémon is the first counterpart; however, he is far more rude than Ganryu, as he even wants to kill someone. **Zess T. from Super Mario is the second counterpart. This is because she calls people other names, such as "Sir Stomp-on-Things". **Zero-Two from Kirby is the third counterpart; however, Zero-Two is an art teacher, not a gym teacher like Ganryu is. **Emmy from Dragon Tales is the fourth counterpart. This is because most of her quotes are recycled from the Dragon Tales episode called Tails You Lose, where she was angry most of the time because she hated losing. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Ganryu's main goal was to get Xiaoyu expelled and transferred, which he succeeded on doing thanks to Anna Williams. His main goal in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel is exactly the same, except he gets Wario expelled and transferred instead, as seen in his Tourney 1 Intro Movie, even though this was a failure on the first attempt as Wario flew out of the principal's office as Wario-Man; therefore he only succeeds on doing this after he wins the Smash Bros. Tourney (the Smash Bros. Tourney 2 in the sequel). *During Snake's codec conversation about Ganryu, near the end, Otacon references his Tekken: Blood Vengeance line So in accordance with our rules, you'll be expelled and transferred! as For tardiness, he kicked her out, but then moved her to another school. *Ganryu's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Jin, Nina, and Kazuya, and Lee. *Ganryu's voice is also used in various Barney & Friends universe characters' Classic Mode intro and ending movies as the voice of BJ; for instance, in Min's intro, he would say "Principal!" just like Ganryu to Barney, he would say "Yes?!", then BJ says "There's a super giant wave coming behind us!". *Ganryu shares his English voice actor with Plastic Man. *Ganryu shares his Japanese voice actor with Lobo, Count Dracula, and Deathstroke. *Ganryu shares his French voice actor with Cervantes. *Ganryu's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Wario. His original rival in Tekken 1 was Yoshimitsu and in Tekken 2, Michelle Chang. For his second rival, it's Doomsday. For his midgame opponent in the sequel, it is Juza of the Nanto Goshasei. *On the Character Select Screen, Ganryu says "Now, what's next, principal?". In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, he is saying this to Anna Williams, who also happens to be a Smash Bros. Tourney participant. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, he is most likely saying this to the player, because the player controls his moves. Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney